


Jaime/Brienne, 10 Prompts, 10 Drabbles

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 little drabbles that I am considering making into full blown stories, or if anyone else would like to use the ideas feel free to ask me. All Jaime/Brienne of course, what with them being my OTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaime/Brienne, 10 Prompts, 10 Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> These are all little drabble prompts. If anyone wants to make full blown stories out of any of them, please feel free to ask me, and please let me know if you'd like to see full blown stories of any of them. I hope everyone enjoys.

Jaime/Brienne 10 Prompts, 10 Drabbles.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

1: Hiding.

 

Brienne didn’t know what was wrong at first. She felt nauseous, tired, not as strong as she had always been. She put it down to malnutrition. Fighting at the wall, there was little to eat and little time to eat it, even if there had been food. It was one day when she nearly passed out in front of Val that she found out what was the matter.

“Congratulations.” Val stated.

“On what?” Brienne asked.

“The baby? They shouldn’t be calling you the Maid of Tarth anymore.” Val said back. Brienne’s eyes had gone wide.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Brienne had stated.

“It only takes the once girl.” Val had stated. Brienne’s cheeks heated as she remembered the ‘once’ Val referred to. No one knew. She had told no one, and Jaime certainly hadn’t. They hadn’t spoke of it, one night shared in need of warmth. But the damage was done now. Brienne looked at Val.

“Please, don’t tell anyone. If they think I’m incapable of fighting they’ll try to send me away, and I’m still capable.” Brienne asked Val.

“It’s not my business to tell, but you’ll have to say something sooner or later Brienne, less you risk your life and the child’s.” Val replied.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

2: Playthings.

 

Jaime was horrified to see people burning effigies of the gods. His father, his brother and sister and himself amongst them. He looked at Brienne.  
“What are they doing? That’s not very... godly...” Jaime trailed off. Brienne blinked.

“They’ve done worse, and it’s best to leave them to it. People here don’t appreciate the gods. We’ve all lost loved ones to the sea here. Besides, who knows if there even are any gods?” Brienne asked. Then she was walking and Jaime was forced to walk along with her, or lose her.

“What do you mean? Of course there are gods.” Jaime stated.

“If there were gods, gods that gave a damn about people, then why would they have taken my mother, my two sisters and my brother, and left my father with just me for an heir? An ugly, unmarriageable girl with no womanly talents whatsoever? If there are gods, they’re petty and cruel and people are just their playthings.” Brienne replied honestly. Jaime had never thought about it before. He’d never considered how the people of the world viewed the gods. For the first time he was seeing things he wished that he wasn’t. It was harder to be arrogant when you know how people really felt about you.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

3: Hero.

 

When Brienne woke up, she saw Jaime and Tyrion Lannister staring at her. Then she felt a breeze hitting her face. She sat up quickly and her head started to spin, as she realised that she shouldn’t be able to feel any breeze on her face. She saw her mask in Jaime’s hand and realised they had taken her mask off.

“We’re not going to tell anyone Brienne.” Jaime said calmly.

“Why should I trust you?” Brienne stated, snatching her mask back. She felt naked, vulnerable, without it.

“Well there isn’t much choice but to trust us now.” Tyrion replied. Brienne was horrified at the prospect. She hadn’t had to place her trust in anyone. Not since she was a small child herself and had been looked after by Goodwin.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

4: Unlikely.

 

“She just got to this school and she’s already opening her mouth.” Cersei hissed as she and Jaime sat looking at Brienne Tarth. The tall, ungainly, blonde teenager, sat with the Starks, wasn’t paying them any mind.

“Cersei, maybe it’s the fact you insulted her that made her fight back.” Jaime replied.

“What do you know about her Tyrion?” Cersei hissed at their younger brother. Tyrion blinked and looked over at the group.

“She’s come to live with the Starks recently. Her father died in a car accident and Catelyn Stark is her only living relative, apart from a brother who enlisted in the army and has been missing in action for over two years. She’s just an orphan girl from Stormlands. Nothing to get so worked up over.” Tyrion stated. Jaime couldn’t help being fascinated by the girl at the Stark’s table. She wasn’t pretty, but she was interesting. Anyone who talked back to Cersei was guaranteed to be interesting. Jaime only had to look at Tyrion to know that.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

5: Accused.

 

“I want my son released from this cell. He shouldn’t be here.” Tywin Lannister stated angrily. That was when an officer came over to them. Detective Boros Blount held the keys for the cells. He went and opened one of them.

“Lannister. You’re free to go.” Boros Blount said. Jaime came out and looked at his father.

“Wait did Aerys’ killer come forward?” Jaime asked.

“No. A girl from your class confirmed that you were in the Red Keep Burger Bar at the time of the murder. Once she told us you were there and signed a sworn statement, her friends confirmed they’d seen you and we got the footage. I can only apologise for all this trouble.” Boros Blount said, aiming his apology more at Tywin. Tywin nodded.

“Wait, who told you they saw me?” Jaime asked.

“A girl who’s on your school Hockey team with you. Brienne Tarth.” Boros said. Jaime blinked. He was horrible to Brienne most of the time and yet when it came down to it, his so called friends hadn’t bothered to even try to contact him. He knew this was true when his mobile phone was handed back to him with no messages and no missed calls or voicemails. But Brienne, the one he bullied, had come to the police station and made a sworn statement to set the record straight. He didn’t know if he’d ever be able to thank her.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

6: Thorns

 

“What are you staring at me for?” Brienne asked.

“How the hell did you get a scar like that on your cheek, it’s like someone took a bite out of it.” Jaime stated. Brienne’s blood ran cold. The world froze for... Brienne didn’t know how long for... and then suddenly she was back in the real world, with Jaime talking to her. “-enne? Brienne? Brienne are you alright?” Jaime asked. Brienne shook her head to clear the cobwebs and then nodded.

“Yes I’m fine. My scar doesn’t matter. Can we please just get on with this?” Brienne said. That was when the front door opened and a man walked in. Brienne recognised him. He was the primary investigator on her father’s murder and her assault. He’d been the one to try and offer her the blanket first, before they had called a female officer. She hadn’t realised that Jaime Lannister was related to Chief Superintendent Tywin Lannister.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

7: Storms

 

Brienne looked at her two six year old children. Galladon had his father’s emerald eyes, but her hair and build. It suited him far better that it ever had her. He was six, but tall and strong enough to pass for eight or nine. He was already being trained in arms. So was Catelyn. The Storm twins of Tarth, were what people called them. Her brave, strong children. Catelyn carried her mother’s blue eyes and her father’s golden hair, that curled slightly in waves all down her back. Today it was braided, as the two children sparred against each other. Catelyn was also tall, like her mother, but her build was slighter than her mother’s. Brienne hated to leave them. She had been the Lady of Tarth, and a mother for six years, but a banner of peace had called for her to speak with the last Baratheons, and Brienne of Tarth and her father were still their banner men. She had received a stamped seal from the Baratheon stag, and wondered who had sent it. For Stannis used the fiery heart of the lord of light, with the crowned stag in the middle. Renly had used his brother’s arms, but Renly was long dead. Young Tommen used the arms that his older brother had used, which were the Lion of Lannister and the Baratheon Stag facing each other in seeming combat. It may be that it was indeed Tommen who was calling men to arms. He would be sixteen now. The right age to be calling for Baratheon banner men, if he still lived, and if he did not know that Jaime was his father. Using the Lion of Lannister would be a foolish move to make if it were Tommen so this may even have been a smart move on his part. But there was a greater chance, still, of this being a trap. But Brienne had no choice, she had to go. It was her duty as a Baratheon banner man to answer the call of her seeming liege lord.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

8: Family.

 

Brienne was marking papers when one of her colleagues ran into the room. Brienne knew Loras Tyrell very well. She had introduced him and Renly knowing they would get on. Loras being a Physical Education teacher didn’t hurt either. Brienne could see the panicked look on Loras’ face.

“What’s wrong Loras?” Brienne asked.

“Podrick got into a fight with Joffrey. Broke the little bastard’s nose. He deserved it, but you know what Baelish is like. He’s not going to let it go so easy.” Loras said. Brienne clenched her fists and stood up.

“What? My God, what made Pod hit Joffrey? That’s not like him at all!” Brienne asked. Loras looked at the ground for a moment before looking up at Brienne again.

“He turned around and told Bella that she was a probably a whore... like her mother...” Loras replied. Brienne sighed. She knew Gendry had a terrible temper but Podrick had always been the quietest of the Tarth children. But the loss of his mother had made him sullen, and talking about his mother in such a way, or to his sister in such a way, was guaranteed to make Podrick angry. Once Podrick was angry, he was as good a fighter as Gendry or any other boy for that matter. Brienne got up and went to walk out of the classroom. “Brienne?” Brienne looked back at Loras again. “Baelish called in Jaime and Tyrion Lannister too. This might become messy. I’ll call Renly.” Loras said. Brienne shook her head.

“No don’t. I know he’s been working on the case against Cersei for the Prosecution. He’s exhausted and calling him at work isn’t going to help. I’ll handle Jaime and Tyrion Lannister. If there’s a problem I promise I’ll get you to call him.” Brienne said. Loras nodded his agreement.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

9: History.

 

“They left us and never returned Joanna. They’re dead and I will not end up the same way, even if I have to kill Galladon to do it. I’ll be the Lady of Casterly Rock.” Saphira told her little sister. Joanna stared wide eyed at her.

“But Ellanna is the eldest, she would be the heir if Galladon died. Saphira, he’s our little brother.” Joanna pleaded. Saphira seemed to have lost her mind since the announcement that their parents, Lord Jaime and Lady Brienne Lannister, were dead.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

10: Hunter.

 

Brienne Tarth had been alone for a long time. The church had taken her in, been her family, and she in turn, had become a hunter. She searched for creatures and destroyed them, be they werewolves, vampires, demons or any other undead, and Brienne destroyed them. But, face to face with Jaime Lannister again, Brienne wasn’t sure she could kill him.

“Well go on Wench. Be the great vampire killer you’re meant to be.” Jaime stated.

“But you’re not a vampire.” Brienne replied.

“No? How can you be sure?” Jaime replied. Brienne wasn’t sure as she looked into Jaime’s emerald eyes. She looked for anything, any sign, that she was right. She didn’t really want to kill him, not when he had saved her life.


End file.
